


More Like Tamaki's a Handful

by orphan_account



Series: Family Shenanigans [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Cute Kids, Cuties, Family, Fatherhood, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Yuichiro woke first, bouncing around, shouting and waking the whole house up, before poor Michiko started crying. While Yoichi just stayed silent, trying to push all the noises out and try to sleep again. By then, Kaoru was already up and cradling Michiko.<br/>Yet, here he was, watching them all sleep peacefully, curled up against each other. It was beautiful. He could clearly see how the sunlight from the window glazed across their faces, illuminating their features perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like Tamaki's a Handful

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for tumblr user scarletiscool

Kyoya smiled slightly, feeling the tiny arm around his waist, and small head buried into his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to the sun to blind him, but wanting to see either Yuichiro or Yoichi.

His eyes scrunched as the sun invaded his gaze, making him groan and cover his eyes defensively. He opened his eyes again, this time prepared for the attack.

His smile reappeared as he found Yuichiro’s sleeping face pressed against his chest, his middle parting destroyed and messed. Kyoya ran his fingers lightly through his son’s chestnut hair, before resting his hands at the top of Yu’s back.

He frowned heavily, knowing that he couldn’t get back to sleep now. Not after seeing his overactive and loud son, asleep and peaceful. He chuckled in his head, thinking about how squished his chest would be if Yu was hugging him consciously.

Slowly, he lifted his head to see Kaoru, a smile on his lips as he saw Yoichi against Kaoru’s chest.

Kyoya took in a deep breath, trying to savour the moment. It was extremely rare that Kyoya was the first to wake.

Usually, Yuichiro woke first, bouncing around, shouting and waking the whole house up, before poor Michiko started crying. While Yoichi just stayed silent, trying to push all the noises out and try to sleep again. By then, Kaoru was already up and cradling Michiko.

Yet, here he was, watching them all sleep peacefully, curled up against each other. It was beautiful. He could clearly see how the sunlight from the window glazed across their faces, illuminating their features perfectly.

They looked so peaceful, and Kyoya thought he was blessed to see it. He was sure he missed out every single day he was the last to wake. No, he was positive.

Carefully, Kyoya placed his hands on the bed, looking to Yu nervously. Slowly, he pushed downwards and pushed his back against the wall, now sitting upwards. His eyes still on Yuichiro, Kyoya waited until he was absolutely sure Yu hadn’t stirred before leaning his head on the wall.

Kyoya let his mind run wild with the crazy things both Kaoru and the kids would drag him into.  He would be lying to say it wasn’t troublesome, and made him feel as if he was taking care of four kids instead of three.

But he wouldn’t be lying if he said it brought him joy. Seeing the family so close and happy together. Seeing the bright smiles directed at him, and the tiny arms in air, begging Kyoya to pick him up. The soft hand closer to the size of his, entwining their finger together. The slow rock of the pushchair, trying to keep Michiko asleep. Yoichi pulling Michiko’s blanket over her arms, trying to keep her warm and comfortable.

They weren’t always crazy maniacs. Well, Yoichi wasn’t anyway.

“Kyoya! Look what Aika made me!” Tamaki yelled, bursting into the room with a badly coloured and crinkled drawing and an endearing smile. He obviously hadn’t seen the scene of Kaoru and the kids sleeping. He was oblivious to anything but his joy.

Kyoya immediately pressed his finger to his lips, his eyes akin to those of the devil. He looked to Yuuichiro carefully, sighing when he shuffled a little with no sign of waking.

Tamaki stopped in his tracks immediately, a look of nervousness written across his face. He stumbled back a little, before smiling again with a confused face.

“But Kyoya! Look!” Tamaki insisted, ignoring Kyoya’s turn of the head with an annoyed look.

Kyoya supposed Tamaki would always be oblivious Tamaki, even if he was now married with three kids.

“Tamaki, if you do not shut your mouth in the space of five minutes, you won’t have a family to go back to.” Kyoya warned, making sure his voice was loud enough for Tamaki to hear, but making sure it wasn’t loud enough to wake Yuu.

“They’re not at home,” Tamaki informed, with a light smile which reminded Kyoya of Kaoru’s ‘innocent’ smile. The one that told Kyoya Kaoru had something up his sleeve.

Suddenly, Kyoya heard banging from down the hallway which sounded like they were coming this way. It made Kyoya wonder, why on earth every time Hikaru and Tamaki came round, it was never silent.

Slowly, the small hand on his waist began to move and push Kyoya away. Immediately, Kyoya’s head whipped round to Tamaki, his teeth clenched and eyes wide with rage.

Quickly, Yuuichiro rose from the bed with a bright smile before turning to Yoichi behind him and shoving him roughly.

“Yoichi! Yoichi!” He yelled, his grin wide and his hands still frantically shoving at his identical twin brother.

“Yuu, go away.” Yoichi groaned, snuggling into Kaoru who shuffled slightly before opening his eyes. Kaoru smiled to Yoichi and Yuu before squinting his eyes from the sun. Hesitantly, he sat up and scrunched his eyes tightly. He groaned lightly as he swung his legs off the bed and got up to tend to Michiko.

He stumbled across the room, mumbling about useless but cute sayings and occasionally tripping over the kid’s toys. Kyoya was surprised he didn’t implode from the amazingly cute husband he spent his life with.

Kaoru picked up Michiko from her cot carefully, her legs wrapping around Kaoru’s sides. She pinched at Kaoru’s nose roughly as he just giggled, her brown eyes wide open.

“Don’t do that Michi,” Kaoru mumbled, the smile still on his lips as Michiko continued to pinch his nose.

“Thank you for helping me,” Hikaru said sarcastically from the door, one hand on the buggy and the other holding Aika to his body. Tamaki turned around immediately to meet a light scrawl.

“Where’s Haruka?” Tamaki asked, looking to Miwa in the pushchair playing with the loose necklace around her neck then to Aika leaning her head on Hikaru’s shoulder.

Hikaru’s face paled visibly, looking to Tamaki in disbelief.

“I thought she was with you,” Hikaru stated, leaning down to put Aika down. Tamaki out a strangled voice dramatically.

“Calm down Tamaki, she’s got to be somewhere in the house, we’ll-“ Kyoya started,  his hair being pulled by Yuu and hand held tightly by Yoichi.

“Boo!” A voice shouted from behind the door, before Haruka jumped out with her arms in the air and a grin on her face.

“Got you!” She yelled before Tamaki swept her up into her arms, cradling her tightly.

“Don’t do that to us, Haru.” He mumbled as Haruka kept grinning, taking it as a win on her part.

Hikaru let out a huge sigh, smiling when Aika pulled at his trousers with a pout, ready to be picked up again.

“Kids sure are a handful,”


End file.
